callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Próby
Próby – jedna z funkcji trybu zombie występująca na mapie Gorod Krovi i Revelations. Jest ona bardzo podobna do prób starożytnych z Zetsubou No Shima, lecz tym razem przedstawiona jest w dwóch formach. Pierwsze z nich to wyzwania. Ponownie każdy z graczy wraz z rozpoczęciem rozgrywki otrzymuje serię trzech zadań do wykonania, za co przewidywane są odpowiednie nagrody. Próby można poznawać poprzez wycelowanie w symbole znajdujące się na nagrobku prób gracza. Po wykonaniu zadania nagrodę odbiera się, wciskając przycisk użycia na wybranym symbolu. Nagrobki zlokalizowane są na placu Belińskiego w przypadku mapy Gorod Krovi i w Nacht der Untoten na mapie Revelations. Próby zostały podzielone na trzy poziomy po sześć zadań. Różnią się one głównie stopniem trudności przez co również nagrodami. Z każdą rozgrywką gracz ma do wykonania po jednym zadaniu każdego poziomu. Drugą formą są cztery próby czasowe. Ukończenie każdej z nich zapewnia dostęp do kupienia ze ściany kolejnych broni do walki wręcz. Te jednak zastępują miejsce na broń palną. W przypadku mapy Gorod Krovi odblokowane bronie można kupić w bunkrze operacyjnym, a na mapie Revelations na schodach w Shangri-La. Proby Revelations.png|Nagrobki prób na mapie Revelations Lista prób Gorod Krovi Poziom 1. Nagroda: Max Ammo. *Zniszcz 5x hełm na Rosyjskim żołnierzu. *Odzyskaj 3 Moduły Groph, kiedy jeszcze są zielone. *Zjedź na smoku z każdej z platform. *Zniszcz 5x armatę na Rosyjskim żołnierzu. *Zabij 10x płonące zombie, trafiając je w głowę. *Przetrwaj obrażenia od Smoczego ognia. Poziom 2. Nagroda: ulepszony MX Garand, HG 40, FFAR, NX ShadowClaw lub L4 Siege *Zabij 10x elektryczne zombie, trafiając je w głowę. *Zabij 30x zombie, korzystając ze Strażnika Fafnira. *Korzystając ze Strażnika Fafnira, przez 45 s. przyjmuj obrażenia od ognia. *Zabij 40x zombie, korzystając z promienia z oczu giganta. *Zabij 10x zombie, korzystając z Palców Giganta, w 3 s. od prześlizgnięcia się pod nimi. *Zabij jednocześnie 8 zombie, korzystając z windy. Poziom 3. Nagroda: Losowa Butelka Perku *Zabij 100x za pomocą Smoczego nalotu. *Zabij jednocześnie 3 zombie, korzystając z wyrzucającej pułapki. *Przetrwaj 4 pełne, kolejne rundy w Wylęgarni. *Zabij 60x zombie za pomocą zamontowanego MG-42. *Zniszcz 6x wszystkie ramiona na Dronach Walkirii. *Zniszcz 6x kamerę na dronie Walkiria. Próby czasowe *Ukończ rund: 5 w mniej niż 5:00. Nagroda: Klucz *Ukończ rund: 10 w mniej niż 13:00. Nagroda: Malice *Ukończ rund: 15 w mniej niż 24:00. Nagroda: Siekaj i pal *Ukończ rund: 20 w mniej niż 32:00. Nagroda: Pieśń gniewu Revelations Poziom 1. Nagroda: Max Ammo. *Nie zabijając, ukończ Generator zepsucia *Stwórz ołtarz Opiekuna *Zabij 15 zombie za pomocą promienia *Zabij 5 zombie za pomocą każdego rodzaju pułapki *Zabij strzałem w głowę 10 Furii Apothicona *Załóż Smoczą tarczę Poziom 2. Nagroda: ulepszony Man-O-War, Dingo, 205 Brecci lub VMP *Podczas tej samej rundy, zabij po 5 zombie na każdej z wysp *Przetrwaj 7 rund na Nacht Der Untoten *Użyj zakrzywionego promienia, by zabić 10 zombie *Zabij 10 zombie skaczących pomiędzy wyspami *Zabij 15 pająków *Zabij tarczą 10 pająków Poziom 3. Nagroda: Losowa Butelka Perku *Przetrwaj przez 15 min. we wnętrzu Apothicona *Zabij 3 Margwy wewnątrz Apothicona *Zabij 5 zombie na wyspie, na której cię teraz nie ma *Zabij Margwę trzema strzałami *Zabij Mecha Z nie odnosząc obrażeń *Zabij każdą z elementarnych Margw Próby czasowe *Ukończ rund: 5 w mniej niż 5:00. Nagroda: Nunczako *Ukończ rund: 10 w mniej niż 13:00. Nagroda: Rozłupywacz czaszek *Ukończ rund: 15 w mniej niż 24:00. Nagroda: Buzz Cut *Ukończ rund: 20 w mniej niż 32:00. Nagroda: Nightbreaker Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III